The Game
by Atlantislux
Summary: Where did Mashiro and Nagi go when they walked through the gate? Was it the end, or just a new beginning?


**Disclaimer:** Mai HiME is property of Sunrise.

This is something I created on a whim. Just an eerie story dedicated to my favorite character in Mai HiME and Mai Otome. Betareading by Kevin.

* * *

**The Game**

The creature that people back on Earth used to call Mashiro passes through the gate sensing, as she crosses the galaxies, her skin crawl from the absolute cold of the void. She does not close her eyes, though, in order not to miss the constellations that disintegrate and recompose themselves in new configurations. This has always been the best part of the trip. Once on the other side a light, scented breeze, caresses her face and she deeply inhales the smell of orchids of that alien word that millions of years ago they chose as their home.  
She rises quickly from the wheelchair, almost levitating, feeling her soul expanding out of the body she wore on Earth. In a whirl of blue energy she re-assumes her true form, that is nothing else than a more adult version of Mashiro. However, this is not her original body, but only the form that, during her innumerable trips, she discovered to be the most attractive to humans.

For a moment, remembering all the years encased in the body of a sick child, she has the desire to stretch. _'Next time I'll pick up another role. She was too different from my true self. Though everything has turned out brilliantly.' _  
Mashiro nods, satisfied, fixing a lock of stray hair behind her ear. She turns towards the gate, admiring the polished surface.  
On this side it looks like a giant mirror, reflecting the image of a young woman of indefinable age, the face displaying a solemn smile. She is stunned by her own beauty, enhanced by the plain black dress she wears.  
Thoughtlessly Mashiro raises her eyes to the sky, letting her smile grow. _'I'm at home.'_  
This time, though, she would have not minded staying longer on Earth. Unexpectedly, she found herself caring for the girls and, even if they were cruel and amoral sometimes, they were also so desperate in their loneliness, all of them just looking for someone who would have justified their own mortal existence.   
Mashiro savours a passing thought of Mai._  
'And, among them, you were like a blinding light, a spirit of heat and passion, no wonder that Kagutsuchi was so attracted by you. I loved staying with you, pretending to be, for a short time, everything I'm not: just an innocent and delicate human child. It's ironic that the extent of my powers can't give me their purity, or their dreams. I have only my games.'  
_She casts a glace to her right. _'And sometimes not even they can give us all that we truly desire.'_  
"Honestly, did you really like that girl, Nagi?" she asks, a subtle tone of defiance in her words.  
He turns towards her, and Mashiro smiles.  
Even if his appearance is slightly modified too, the purple eyes are unchanged. It has always been a mystery to Mashiro that they could alter almost everything but that insignificant detail. And his appear to be vaguely sad.  
"Will you keep calling me in that way for much longer?"   
"Why not? I was Freya (1) for decades, last time we visited Earth."  
He shrugs, while a devious smile returns on his face.   
"It was perfect for you."  
"Beware, or I'll call you Zexion (2) again, always around with that stupid book. But then, we were talking about Mai..."  
"I was wrong and you were right" he replies, shaking the head.   
"Of course, I told you she was the best one. And also the others, they fought and won all of your schemes."  
She sees him give an oblique glance at the mirror, tilting the head in a way Mashiro knows even too well. Now she is sure Nagi is planning something.  
She sighs. "What? Do you already miss her?"  
At her words he grinned.   
"Yes, and I've got something in mind Mai and her friends will appreciate…"  
A cold spiral of terror climbs down her back.

Mashiro does not remember where they came from, but she is sure that whatever created them must have a perverse humour sense to generate, in that universe of beings ruled by their passions and desires, a demon who can so easily manipulate their feelings with his tricks and perverse games.  
She lowers her eyes.  
_ 'And here I am. The mediator between chaos and the frail humans. For the sake of a law that I'm bound to obey, even if I don't remember who wrote it.'_  
The girl also sees through the mirror, where the shadows are conjuring a new world.  
_ 'It isn't the same planet anymore. It's the future, or perhaps some sort of alternate reality. The girls are still there, though.'_  
The decision is made in the space of a breath.  
She reaches Nagi, delicately grabbing his hand.  
"Let's go then. I want to come back too."  
He does not seem surprised, however his cold eyes narrow, as if something irritates him.   
She can't help but smile innocently.  
_ 'Do you really think that this time of all times, I would have let you go alone?'_  
But then a smile crosses his lips as he looks again in the mirror.  
The world there is beautiful and cruel, a place where young warrior girls risk their life to protect those they have vowed to serve.  
A shiver of a different kind shakes her body.  
_ 'A perfect stage to create a new play.'_  
"It's amazing" Mashiro whispers.  
"Boring."  
"Peaceful."  
"So far..."  
"You are impossible."   
A quiet laugh escapes her lips, as she grips his hand tighter.  
_'But this time forget about the dull and acquiescent princess. This time let's do it my way, little brother.'_  
She hears him giggling, as the energy expands inside her, dissolving her body into photons.

_'Sayonara, my beautiful house. I'll bring back another story for my night flowers.'_  
In front of the mirror two spirals of energy dance for a second, disappearing a moment later through the gate.  
A new game has begun.

**Edit (May 12th):** paragraph spacing and other few things fixed. Thanks to Marashapeshifter for the useful review.

* * *

(1) Freya: Norse goddess of love, fertility, but also death, war and magic.  
(2) Zexion: character of Kingdom Hearts. He and Nagi have some odd similarities and they share the same voice actor.  



End file.
